Panic Room
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: Beck and Jade have moved away from the bright lights of Los Angeles to the Big Apple, ready to start their lives together after Hollywood Arts. But their lives are suddenly endangered when their new home is invaded by three strangers in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey kids!**

**I remember watching 'Panic Room' a few years ago, and I thought it was pretty good, so I figured why not change the main characters to Beck & Jade? :)**

**I think the main thing to point out for the purpose of the storyline is that - like the girl in Panic Room - ****Jade is diabetic**** and she wears a monitor on her wrist to keep track of her blood sugar level.**

**So... yeah! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"I wrote it all down; 4200 square feet, four floors - perfect -, courtyard and back south facing garden. Perfect"

Beck Oliver held tightly onto his girlfriend - Jade West's hand as the young couple followed their estate agent - Lydia - down a busy and unfamiliar street on the west side of Manhattan. It was Autumn, and the sidewalk was covered in a blanket of red and orange leaves which had fallen from the tall trees which lined the sidewalk. Numbers of people bustled past the young couple, often bumping into them - making Jade curse them under her breath.

"Um, shouldn't we just wait for the car service to get here?" Beck called to Lydia who was power-walking ahead in front of them, as an old man shuffled into Jade - making her mumble something under her breath which sounded a lot like "Move it or lose it, grandpa."

Lydia laughed, "No! We'll sit in traffic for hours. Plus, this way you get to see the beautiful sights of New York!"

Jade scoffed as she spotted an overweight man going to the bathroom against a brick wall, "Yeah, _beautiful,"_ she rolled her eyes. Beck chuckled and squeezed her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand before calling forward to Lydia again.

"Is that the listing sheet?" he asked, referring to the yellow post-it note in Lydia's hand.

"There is no listing sheet. I heard about this place this morning, it'll be gone by this afternoon," she told them.

Jade sighed, "Well how many more after this one?"

"None! You know how tight the market is!"

Jade rolled her eyes and narrowly avoided a cyclist as he sped past her, almost knocking her off her feet, "I hate people," she grumbled.

Beck smiled amusedly, "I know."

Lydia suddenly called upwards to a man standing at the top of some steps as they rounded a corner. The man turned and sighed as Lydia approached him. Beck and Jade didn't both running to catch up with her, they took their time.

"This is a nice little place," Beck commented as they approached the bottom of the steps of what was clearly the house they were going to view imminently. Jade nodded in agreement as she looked around the street before they followed Lydia and the man inside the town-house.

"Built in 1879. This is the middle of the house; the parlour floor. Here is the living room. Formal dining is in the back, casual dining below, renovated in '94..." Beck and Jade tuned out the monotone voice of the man showing them the house as they began to look around.

Jade's perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in astonishment as she and Beck wandered around the floor they were on. Her high heels clicked on the mahogany floor as she walked around, gazing up at the high ceilings and the cream walls which surrounded her. It was beautiful.

"It's amazing," Beck commented as he and Jade walked over to the patio doors.

"It's got a yard," Jade commented as she looked out of the glass doors at the seemingly tiny garden, "Sorta..." she added.

"Working elevator," the man pointed out, walking over to it as Beck and Jade followed him, "The previous owner was disabled in the last years of his life. Highly unusual having an elevator in a house like this. Shall we have a look at the rest?" he finished in an extremely bored voice as he began to climb the staircase.

"I think you should make an offer," Lydia commented to Beck with an eager smile.

Beck sighed, "It costs a fortune."

"Beck, it's not Barney's - you don't have to pay the price on the tag," Jade told him, making him chuckle and shake his head.

"It would be so lovely if I could show you the property before I leave," the man's voice came from above them after noticing that they weren't moving from their positions at the bottom of the staircase. Jade rolled her eyes and made a face before they began to climb the staircase to the next floor.

"Hardwood floors throughout, as many as six working fireplaces. This is the top floor, two bedrooms - one at either end, they share one small bathroom," the man droned on as he guided them down the hall, clearly wanting to be anywhere but where he was at that moment in time.

"Third floor - spare bedroom or den, it was previously used as an office. May I ask what you do Mr..."

"Oliver. I'm an actor, but I'm doing other jobs on the side just to keep the money coming in," Beck answered with a smile.

"Ah... an _actor_..." the man raised his eyebrows before turning away, "Moving on..."

Jade rolled her eyes once again before they followed him through the doorway.

"Walk in closet," the man pointed out as they passed through.

"Oooh..." Jade commented, looking around at the spacious closet as she admired it. Beck chuckled and shook his head before pulling her along.

"And here we are in the master bedroom," the man's monotone voice droned again.

As Beck looked around, he noticed something different about the room. He dropped Jade's hand and stepped forward, looking through the second door down the hall as he measured in his head, "Is this room smaller than it should be?"

The man smiled for the first time, "You're the first person to notice," he said as he stepped forward and pushed on a certain section on the wall in front of him. As if by magic, a secret door swung open, revealing a small room. He made his way inside before Beck, Jade and Lydia followed him.

"It's called a panic room," he continued once they were inside as he turned on the lights, "One really can't be too careful about a home invasion."

"This is perfect," Lydia smiled as Beck and Jade looked around at the miniscule room.

"Concrete walls, buried phone line - not connected to the house's mainline; you can call the police and no one can cut you off. You have your own ventilation system, a bank of surveillance monitors that covers nearly every corner of the house."

Jade leaned forward to look at the several monitors which were embedded in the wall, "This makes me nervous," she commented, hoping they would never have to use this room.

"What's to keep someone from prying open the door?" Beck asked as he looked around.

"Steel. Thick steel. Very thick steel. Full battery back up, so even if the power is off, it's still functional," the man explained before pressing a button, making the door suddenly slide shut.

Jade frowned, suddenly feeling the room closing in on her, "Open it, please," she breathed.

The man shrugged and opened the door once again before letting Jade rush out. Beck followed her to the middle of the room and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him, "That seems way too dangerous, the door is a hazard," he pointed out.

"Not at all," the man smiled before pressing the same button and sticking his arm out. The door started to close but suddenly froze when he stuck his arm out. "Motion detectors - the door won't close if something's blocking it. Couldn't be safer," he explained before moving his arm and letting the door close before the mirrored door closed on top of his, concealing it perfectly.

Beck and Jade turned to look at each other, both of them unsure of what to do.

Lydia smiled at them, "I _know_ they'll take asking price."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey kids!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter!**

**I'm in the midst of starting the SEQUEL to Not as Safe as we Thought ;) As a spoiler, here's the title:**

**Endure**

**;)**

**xoxo**

* * *

*Two weeks later*

Beck and Jade stood on the doorstep of their new home as the last Mayflower moving van made its way down the street before turning the corner, disappearing from their view. Beck wrapped an arm around Jade's waist and pulled her inside as the cool evening air of New York began to send chills down their spines. He closed the door behind them before they climbed over the various boxes which had been dumped in the entryway.

"This place is amazing! I wish I lived here!" little Cat Valentine cried as she emerged from behind a pile of boxes. The redhead had flown out with her boyfriend, Robbie Shapiro, to help her best friends unpack their things into their new house.

"Well if you're ever visiting, consider yourself having a place to stay - we've got plenty of room," Beck smiled as he lifted two boxes labelled 'Kitchen' before making his way downstairs. Cat giggled and clapped happily, her face lighting up.

"There's so much stuff to unpack," Jade groaned as she looked around at the piles and piles of boxes surrounding her. She jumped in surprise as the bracelet on her wrist beeped loudly, causing her to look down at it and discover that she really needed to eat something.

"Everything okay?" Cat asked, nodding to the monitor on Jade's wrist.

Jade nodded, "Yeah, I just need to eat."

"I heard a beep, is everything okay?" Beck's head appeared through the stair banisters.

"Fine. I need food though, can we order pizza?" Jade asked.

Beck nodded, "I'll hook up the phone just now," he smiled at her before disappearing again.

Jade turned and picked up a box labelled 'Bedroom' before turning back to her best friend, "C'mon, lets get something done before dinner."

* * *

By the time the pizza had arrived, several of the boxes had been unpacked. The master bedroom now looked cosy with the large mahogany bed pushed against the top wall with deep red sheets covering it - matching the deep red curtains hanging over the large windows. Two nightstands stood on either side of the bed with framed pictures and another phone standing on top of them. Even the panic room had several pillows and blankets thrown into it - just in case. The kitchen was pretty much done, with only another box or two needing to be unloaded. The closet was in disarray - with several plaid shirts, combat boots, black dresses, jeans and other various item of clothing littering the floor beside some suitcases. The living room now looked warm with the black leather couch and arm chairs decorating it and a deep red rug covering the middle of the floor.

"We did a good job," Beck commented as he looked around the kitchen. He, Jade and Cat were sitting around the large island which sat in the middle of the room. A large pizza box sat on top of the granite worktop and several glasses of wine sat around it.

"There's still a lot to do though," Jade sighed as she picked at her pizza which she had cut up into tiny bites.

"I could stay and help?" Cat offered.

Beck shook his head, "You've done enough. When is Robbie picking you up?"

Cat pulled out her pink PearPhone and checked the text that Robbie had sent her before looking at the clock on the kitchen wall, "In like... ten minutes."

"Tell him thanks for all his hard work today," Jade commented sarcastically at the boy's absence.

"You know he had an audition," Cat giggled, shoving Jade's arm playfully. Jade rolled her eyes but smiled and took another drink of her wine.

Ten minutes later, Robbie stayed true to his word and knocked loudly on the front door of Beck and Jade's townhouse, shivering as the cool air made its way through his thick jacket. The door opened moments later and revealed Beck who stood there with a smile and invited him inside to stay warm.

Robbie's eyes widened behind his thick-framed glasses as he looked around, "Whoa, awesome house!"

Beck chuckled, "Thanks, man. How did your audition go?"

Robbie smiled, "It went great, I got a call back," he said excitedly.

"Nice," Beck smiled and patted his friend's back proudly.

Footsteps appeared behind them as Jade and Cat made their way up the stairs. Robbie smiled as he saw his girlfriend, "Hey little red thing," he called.

Cat squealed and ran over to him, jumping into his arms and letting him spin her around. Jade smiled softly and made her way over to Beck, letting him wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"Call us if you need anything," Cat smiled as she pulled on her jacket and boots, ready to face the cold weather outside.

The couples said their goodbyes and Cat and Robbie left the warm house and rushed down to Robbie's car which was parked out front. Beck closed the door behind them and locked it securely for the night.

"I'm exhausted," Jade yawned, stretching her arms tiredly.

"Lets get to bed," Beck smiled and playfully hauled her up and over his shoulder, making her squeal in surprise and pull her skirt down to protect her modesty. She grasped onto the back of Beck's shirt as he ascended the stairs with her.

He entered the bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed as she giggled tiredly. He leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping her legs around his waist. Just as everything intensified, Jade let out a loud yawn. He chuckled and climbed off of her, making her whine in protest.

"You're exhausted, babe. I guarantee that if we start anything, you'll fall asleep within five minutes... and that's not fun for anyone," he told her as he walked over to the closet. Jade sighed, knowing he was right. She hauled herself up from the comfortable bed and began to change for bed.

Beck was ready first and sat on the edge of the bed in his plaid pyjama pants trying to figure out the alarm system. He squinted at the manual and pressed various buttons, hoping for the best. He jumped in surprise when the security system inside the panic room beeped loudly.

"Oops," he muttered, turning back to the manual and trying more buttons. This time, the security monitors inside the panic room turned on. Beck sighed and shook his head, deciding he would try again in the morning. He rolled onto his side of the bed and pulled the sheets over his body. Moments later, Jade emerged from the closet and trudged around the bed before sliding in beside him. She yawned loudly and snuggled into Beck's bare chest, already feeling herself falling asleep. Beck chuckled and reached over her to turn the nightstand light off.

"Love you," he whispered, curling an arm around her waist, holding her to him.

"Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

1:27am.

Beck groaned in his sleep and rolled over as he was suddenly awoken by a thumping headache. The bedsheets slipped from his body and bunched around his knees as he fought to get back to sleep. Beside him, Jade was fast asleep, curled up in a tight ball facing the other way. The rain outside pounded loudly against the bedroom window - causing Beck's headache to intensify.

Beside the bed, the alarm system suddenly beeped loudly. Beck sighed and ignored it, cursing himself for playing around with it before he had gone to bed. He buried his head under his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. But what he didn't bother to pay attention to was the message displayed on the small screen:

Zone 19 - Disabled.

Just as he was falling back asleep, Beck's headache suddenly intensified, causing him to shoot up in bed. He groaned softly and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe his headache. Sighing, he carefully reached over Jade and grabbed the bottle of water which sat on her nightstand. He took a quick drink before placing the water back where it was before. Jade whined softly in her sleep as he disturbed her by moving so much. He chuckled softly and lay back down, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his face in her hair as he willed himself to go back to sleep.

Behind him, a tall and dark figure appeared in the doorway of the closet. It peered through the doorway before swiftly moving away once again. Beck sighed and rolled over once again as his head pounded - narrowly missing the figure as it disappeared. The security system behind him beeped again, but he ignored it. This time, it read a different message:

Zone 1 - Disabled.

Several minutes later, he sighed again and moved to sit up on the edge of the bed. He groaned and rubbed his temples. Behind him, Jade rolled her eyes, "Go get some aspirin or I'm kicking you out," she mumbled into her pillow. Beck rubbed his eyes and stood up before walking around the bed and across the room towards what he thought was the bathroom. He flicked the lights on and groaned as he was blinded before he realised it was the panic room.

He turned and walked back across the room, through the closet and into the bathroom on the other side. He rummaged around in the medicine cabinet which had been haphazardly stocked by Cat who had complained that she couldn't reach properly. After finding the aspirin, he opened the bottle and swallowed one pill - praying that it would get to work immediatly, and silently reminding himself to never drink that much wine in one go. He replaced the aspirin back where it was and then quickly used the toilet before going back to the bedroom.

Beck climbed back into bed and pulled the sheets back over his body. Just as he wrapped an arm around Jade - ready to settle back to sleep - his eyes flickered over to the panic room and he groaned as he realised the bright light was still glaring at him. Sighing, he climbed out of bed again and padded over to the panic room. But just as he was about to switch the light off, his eyes flickered over to the monitors. And what he found made his blood run cold.

Three men,

There were three, unknown men standing in their living room downstairs.

He rubbed his eyes and leaned in to take a closer look. He watched as the three men slowly made their way towards the staircase and began to climb it. Suddenly, one of the men accidentally walked into Beck's American football which had been lying at the landing in the middle of the staircase. The football rolled down the stairs and across the living room floor, coming to a stop beside the couch. Beck's heart stopped as the men continued up the stairs. He turned and ran back towards the bed, grabbing Jade's shoulders and pulling her up.

"What the-" she started, angry that she was awake... again.

"People. In our house," Beck cut her off and pulled her out of the bed frantically and rushed her over to the panic room. Once they were both in, Beck pressed the button to close the door, but found that it wouldn't close. Confused, he looked around and found the pillows and blankets blocking the ankle motion detector. As Beck reached out to pull them in, he noticed a figure approaching their doorway. He cursed under his breath and dragged the pillows and blankets away. Jade hit the button again and the door slammed closed just as the figure approached the door.

Beck grabbed Jade and pulled her into his arms as they sat against the opposite wall. Outside, the man pounded on the door, swearing repeatedly in a rage. Jade whimpered softly and buried her face in Beck's neck as she grasped onto his bare arms, terrified of what would happen to them. She was suddenly thankful that this room existed, despite being skeptical earlier.

"Shh," Beck breathed as he hugged her tightly, "We're safe, it's okay."

All they could hear were loud bangs and thuds from outside of the small room. Beside them, the security system beeped before a message appeared on the screen: System disabled. Beck's eyes widened and he scrambled over towards it and pressed several buttons before grabbing the phone. But as he brought it up towards his ear, he cursed under his breath at the silence he received.

Jade's eyes widened, "It doesn't work?"

Beck sighed and shook his head, "It's a different line, we didn't hook it up," he reminded her, placing the phone back on the wall before moving to sit back beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him before dragging a blanket over their legs. He brought her left arm up and checked the monitor on her wrist and was thankful that she would be fine for at least a little while.

Jade pulled her wrist away, "I'm fine, don't worry about me," she whispered. As far as she was concerned - her blood sugar wasn't the most important thing to think about. Beck nodded and reached down for her hand, lacing their fingers together tightly as he rest his chin on top of her head. His eyes flickered over to the monitors above him and he watched the men gather in their bedroom. He sighed and tightened his hold on Jade, he would _never_ let these guys touch Jade.

Never.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey kids!**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews so far, I'm so glad you guys like it!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Beck kneeled up against the large steel door and pressed his ear to it, desperately trying to hear what was being said outside. The cool steel met his bare chest and caused goosebumps to form on his arms, and he cursed himself for not wearing a shirt to bed. He closed his eyes and sighed as he was met with silence, "I can't hear a thing," he said softly.

"What do you think they want?" Jade asked as she chewed on the skin around her thumb nervously. She was curled up underneath one of the blankets to try to stay warm - her shorts and tank top not doing anything to help with that.

"I don't know... rob us," Beck guessed before moving away from the door, "I don't know."

Jade sighed and rest her chin on her knees, "What do we do?"

"We wait," he told her, his mind racing at a million miles a second.

"What if they get in here?" she asked, thinking of the worst possible situation. She knew that these kinds of room were designed to prevent anyone getting inside, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen.

Beck shook his head, "They can't get in here, don't worry," he told her, resting his hands on her knees and squeezing them reassuringly. His eyes then flickered down to her wrist and caught sight of her monitor bracelet, "You feeling okay?" he checked, gazing down into her blue eyes.

She nodded, "Fine, don't worry," she answered, but she knew that if they didn't get out of there within the next few hours, she could suddenly take a turn for the worst. She didn't know what would happen since she had always been careful and had never let it get to that stage, but she wasn't in control anymore. The three men were now in control.

Jade moved to kneel up beside the screens and her eyes began to scan over them. Beck moved beside her and they both watched the screens carefully, looking out for the intruders. They were in the living room and appeared to be arguing over something. Jade rolled her eyes as she watched them. Beck fought a smile at her response before his eyes flickered over and fell on a button which read 'All Page'.

"Hey," he breathed, getting Jade's attention. She glanced over and looked at what he was pointing at. She thought for a moment before nodding.

"Do it."

Beck nodded and took a deep breath before pressing the button, "The police are on their way," he told the intruders. Jade looked at him incredulously as he lied so boldly to the men. She turned to the screens and watched as the men looked at each other for a moment before two of them walked over to the nearest security camera. One of them - who had a trench coat and cornrows - stuck his middle finger up at the camera and began yelling. Jade fought back a snort, she couldn't take him seriously with cornrows and a trench coat. The second man - a tall black man - looked up at the camera before making a phone sign with his hand and shaking his head, telling them he knew they had no phone.

"How could he know that we don't have a phone?" Jade asked, looking up at Beck confusedly.

He shook his head and pressed the button again, "Take what you want and get out," he ordered. They watched as the men talked for a moment before one of them rushed off and grabbed a piece of paper which had been taped to a box. Both of their brows furrowed in confusion as they tried to figure out what they were doing.

Cornrows suddenly appeared holding a self-made sign which read:

**What we want, is in that room.**

Jade eyes widened, "They're coming in here, aren't they?"

Beck shook his head, "No. No they're not, I told you, they can't get in here," he assured her, but now he wasn't so sure himself. He pressed the button and spoke to the men again, "What do you know about this room?"

They watched as another sign was written before it was shown to them:

**More than you.**

Beck sighed and shook his head, stabbing the button again, "We're not coming out, and we're not letting you in. Get out of my house!" he yelled, beginning to get more furious at the intruders.

"Say fuck," Jade told him.

"Fuck!" Beck yelled into the intercom.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Jade told him, fighting back a smile as she told him what to say. Beck repeated her before removing his finger from the button and sighing. Jade looked up at him and smiled softly, causing him to lean in and press a kiss to her forehead.

The men conferred for a second before cornrows made another sign and held it up to the camera:

**We will let you go.**

Beck and Jade turned to each other and shook their heads, not believing it for a second. Beck pressed the button and spoke to them one last time, "Conversation's over," he called before releasing the button. Cornrows snarled and threw his sign down in anger before stomping away and lighting a cigarette, making Jade wrinkle her nose as she watched him.

They moved away from the screens and rest against the wall, settling under a blanket together to stay warm. Jade rest her head on Beck's shoulder and sighed softly and closed her eyes, praying that she would wake up and everything was just a dream. She jumped in fright as Beck suddenly reached out and slammed his arm down on the air vent which had begun shaking. She brought her head up and could instantly tell that he was agitated.

"Calm down," she breathed into his ear, "If you freak out, I'll freak out."

Beck huffed out a laugh and shook his head, "I'm fine, baby," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her forehead, "What're they doing now?" he asked, glancing down at her monitor - wanting to keep a constant eye on it for as long as they were in there.

Jade looked up and watched the screens for a minute before answering, "I don't know," she whispered, causing Beck to look up. They watched as the men rushed about the house and began drilling into doors and moving the couch to block the front door. It suddenly became clear what was happening.

"They're locking us in."


	5. Chapter 5

Jade began to feel the panic bubble up inside her. Her heart began to race and her palms started to sweat as she watched the three men screw the doors shut. She spun around and crawled over to the large containers which sat behind them. Frantically, she began opening them and raking through the contents. The first container had towels, sheets and a fire blanket stuffed into it. She sighed and moved onto the next container.

Beck watched her move frantically and he sighed, "Jade, calm down."

She ingored him and continued to rake through the containers, finding water and some food. She picked up one bag of food and examined it before sighing, it wasn't enough to keep her blood sugar up. Normally, she wasn't one to worry about it this much, but in this situation - things were different.

"Baby, you know what can happen if you let yourself get worked up," Beck warned her as he watched her throw the food back into the container before moving onto the last container, her movements becoming increasingly frantic.

"Jade!" he yelled at her, causing her to jump in fright and turn to look at him, her eyes wide as her hands grasped a large bottle of water. Her chest was heaving and she knew she had to relax.

Just as he was about to apologise for yelling - which was something he rarely did - a soft thumping sound emerged from beneath them. At the same time, Beck and Jade's eyes flickered to the floor for a moment before they both moved to lie on the floor, pressing their ears to the concrete as they tried to figure out what the sound was.

"What is that?" Jade whispered, squinting her eyes in confusion.

"I don't know," Beck breathed in response.

They lay in the same position for a few more moments before kneeling back up, facing each other. Just as Jade opened her mouth to say something, they suddenly heard more thumping - but this time it was coming from beside them. Next door.

"Neighbour," Jade realised, her heart filling with hope.

They immediately kneeled up by the concrete wall and began pounding on it with all their might, screaming at the top of their lungs for help, praying that whoever was on the other side could hear them and understand what they were yelling for. Soon, their throats began to burn and their fists were scraped from the rough wall and they knew they had to give up - it was no use. Jade winced and rubbed the palm of her hand as it burned - having had the skin scraped off with her efforts. Her eyes flickered up to the tv screens, and then suddenly widened.

Beck noticed and his heart stopped, "What?" he breathed. She only nodded to the screens in response.

One of the men - the tall black one - was in their bedroom. There was a bright light placed in the middle of the room and almost ruined the view from the camera. They watched as the man reached up and ran his hand across the wall on the other side of the panic room. He began knocking his fist against it in different spots until he finally settled on one spot before rushing out of the room.

Beck ran a hand over his face and through his unruly hair, unsure of what was about to happen to them. He turned to Jade and found her staring into space, he could practically hear her mind going into overdrive.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out and taking her hand in his, making her look up at him, "We're gonna be fine."

Just as she went to respond, her eyes caught sight of the man coming back into the bedroom. This time, Cornrows and the third guy wearing a ski-mask were following him. She also noticed he was carrying a hose and a large container which he set down beside the light in the middle of the floor.

Beck followed her gaze and his eyes widened as he watched the man in their bedroom. The man pulled out a hammer from his toolbag and began hacking away at the wall on the other side of them. Jade and Beck could hear it from where they were sitting. Moments later, he dropped the hammer and picked up a drill. He crossed the room and grabbed one of their feather pillows from their bed before going back over to the wall.

Jade jumped in fright as she clearly heard the sound of the drill, it sounded like it was literally about to come through the wall, "They're gonna get in here," she whimpered.

Beck pulled her into his arms and shook his head, "No, no they can't. They can't get in here," he told her as he held her tightly in his arms. He glanced down at her wrist and winced as he found the number 70 on her monitor bracelet, "We'll be fine," he breathed, lacing his fingers with hers. Jade just gulped and nodded

His eyes moved back onto the screens and his heart stopped. He let go of Jade and kneeled up to get a closer look. The man had finished drilling and gestured for ski-mask to do something. Beck watched in horror as ski-mask attached the hose to the container - which Beck could only assume would contain some kind of gas - before throwing the other end of the hose back to the other man who then began to feed the hose through the wall.

Suddenly, everything clicked in Beck's head as the container valve was opened. His heart stopped and he turned around, cursing under his breath as he found an open air vent above them. He knew he had to act quickly.

"Get down on the ground, baby," he told Jade as calmly as possible before standing up and closing one of the large containers in the corner before standing on top of it. Carefully, he leaned up to the air vent and inhaled - immediately beginning to cough and splutter as the gas entered his lungs. Jade's eyes widened from her position on the floor as she watched him choke.

Beck jumped down and began raking through the containers, desperate to find something that would help them. Jade looked around and caught sight of a loose vent beside her. She grabbed it and pulled it from the wall, revealing a small pipe opening. She breathed in relief as she felt fresh air meet her heated cheeks.

"Beck," she called him over just as he had grabbed a roll of duct tape from the container. His eyes widened and he scrambled over beside her as they leaned down to the opening. He breathed in the fresh air for a moment before standing back up and going back over to the vent.

"Stay on the ground," he told her before standing back up on the container and beginning to tape over the vent, coughing painfully as the gas entered his lungs. Just as he finished taping, two strips suddenly parted, causing the gas to seep out again. He cursed and jumped down, coughing deeply and painfully as he did so. He began raking in the container again desperately, pulling out everything until he came across one thing.

A lighter.

Jade turned around and her eyes widened as she saw what her boyfriend held in his hands. Surely he wasn't thinking about using it. She watched as he went back to the first container and pulled out the fire blanket.

"Beck..." she said warily.

He turned to her and chucked the fire blanket over to her, "Get under this," he ordered.

Jade's eyes widened, "Oh my god..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I'm glad you're liking this :{)**

**Love!  
xoxo**

* * *

Beck climbed back on top of one of the containers and grabbed the cover of the air vent. He yanked it a few times before it finally came off. He threw it to the ground, making Jade jump in fright as she lay out the large fire blanket. She grabbed the second one in the bag and threw it up to Beck. He caught it and wrapped it around his head and bare torso before reaching into the air vent with the hand holding the lighter.

He grunted as he forced his arm to go as far as possible into the vent. He closed his eyes in concentration as he hit a wall. His hand moved around, trying to find where to go until it finally turned the corner away from him. His thumb clicked the button and he prayed that a spark would emit from the lighter.

Jade waited with baited breath on the floor underneath her fire blanket. She tucked her legs up underneath her and attempted to make herself as small as possible - reducing the risk of herself getting burned.

Beck sighed in frustration as he clicked the button again and nothing happened. Finally, he clicked it one more time and everything happened at once. An enormous blue flame erupted in the air vent and forced Beck back, throwing him against the opposite wall before he collapsed to the ground, wincing as he landed on his side.

Jade gasped and reached out for him, screaming his name over the sound of the fire. He scrambled over to her and pulled her close as they huddled underneath their blankets. He pressed a kiss to her hair and held her tightly as the flames burned in the air above them, causing one of the lights to burst - sending shards of glass everywhere.

Outside, cornrows had been leaning against the wall when the flames suddenly appeared through the hose attached to the wall - resulting in his right side suddenly catching on fire. He screamed in agony as his arm burned with the blue flames. The other two men backed into the corners of the room as the hose attached to the container flailed around - spouting blue flames. One of the men managed to turn off the container before the other rushed over and covered cornrows in a blanket, trying to put out the flames.

Inside the panic room, the flames suddenly disappeared as quickly as they had appeared - floating up into the vents above them and evaporating into nothing. Beck and Jade coughed loudly as smoke filled the small room. They sat up and threw the fire blankets off of their bodies, looking around at the damaged room. Beck turned to his girlfriend and cupped her face in his hands, one of them burned.

"Are you okay?" he checked, his eyes searching her face.

She nodded shakily, "Yeah," she panted. Her eyes flickered down and caught sight of his burned hand. Her eyes saddened and she brought it down from her face, her eyes running over the reddened and blistered skin.

"I'm fine, baby. Don't worry about me," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and thanking God that she was alright.

* * *

Jade's slim arm slid through the pipe and pushed open the end of it, allowing more fresh air to enter and breathe against her face. She looked through the pipe and her eyes locked onto the opposite house - more specifically, the neighbour in the opposite house. Beck lay beside her, pressing soft kisses to her bare shoulder, constantly reassuring himself that she was okay and unharmed from his careless actions earlier. Well... maybe not careless since it resulted in them being able to breathe once again, but still... he wouldn't foreget it.

Jade climbed up from her position on the floor and made her way over to the containers across the room. Beck's eyes followed her and watched as she dug around before finding what she needed. She pulled out a flashlight and clicked the button on in, resulting in a bright stream of light blinding Beck. She resumed her position beside him before stretching her arm and the flashlight through the pipe.

Beck watched as she clicked the flashlight on and off in patterns, and he suddenly realised she was using morse-code to try to get someone's attention. He smiled proudly and pressed a kiss to her hair, making her smile softly, "When did you learn morse-code?" he breathed.

"Titanic. Cat made me watch it with her over and over again when she got sick last month," she replied, silently making a note to give her best friend a huge hug.

They watched as the neighbour slowly began to wake up from the blinking light they were making. As Jade blinked the light, her wrist beeped loudly from beside her. She didn't notice, but Beck looked down at the monitor and his stomach dropped as it read 57. He looked at her worriedly for a moment before looking back down the pipe.

"Yes," he breathed as the neighbour climbed out of bed and began making his way to the window.

"C'mon," Jade breathed, her fingers beginning to tire from pressing the button continuously.

As the neighbour pressed his face against his window, trying to see where the light was coming from. Jade pulled the flashlight back before she and Beck began screaming at the top of their lungs through the pipe, desperately hoping that the neighbour would hear them and call the police. Their hearts fell, however, when the neighbour just shook his head and closed his blinds. Beck and Jade fell silent before collapsing to the floor in defeat.

"We're never gonna get out of her," Jade sighed, resting her head on her arm.

Beck reached out and rest his hand on her arm just beside her monitor. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly, calming her slightly at the feel of his lips against hers. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek before he sat up and looked at the tv screens.

"Wait a minute," he muttered, kneeling up.

"What?" Jade asked as she moved to kneel beside him.

"Bedroom's empty," he told her, pointing at the screen, "Where are they?" he mumbled.

Jade's eyes searched the screens before stopping, "Two of them, on the stairs," she pointed out.

"Where's the third guy?" Beck breathed before he stood up and wiped the dust away from one screen, "We left our phones by the bed."

Jade watched as he thought before stepping over her to the door.

"If I don't come back, close the door," he told her.

"Beck-"

"Just do it," he ordered before reaching out for the button to open the door.

Jade sighed and looked up at the tv screens, "Wait!"

Beck turned and looked at her before following her gaze to the screens. They watched as the tall black man began to descend the stairs to stand with the two others. Jade waited until he was beside them before speaking.

"Go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! I updated this! Yay!**

**This is a pretty exciting chapter, I think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Go."

Beck turned and slammed his hand into the button which opened the door to the panic room. His heart raced loudly in his chest as he pushed open the heavy door to the bedroom, turning his head to look at the bedroom door - trying to gage how much time he had exactly.

He darted across the wooden floor of the bedroom, feeling Jade's nervous gaze on his back - and over to the bed. He leaped over the pile of sheets on the floor and made it over to the nightstand where he had left his phone when they went to bed. Only now, his phone wasn't there.

A slew of silent curse words filled Beck's mouth, but he swallowed them down and quickly glanced behind him to make sure no one had seen him yet. After finding it clear, he leaned down and looked under the bed, his heart leaping as he located his pear shaped phone lying on the floorboards beneath the bed. He reached under and silently cursed again as his fingers just fell short of reaching the phone.

Behind him, Jade stood at the doorway of the panic room, her heart racing in her chest and her stomach turning nauseously as her eyes moved between Beck and the doorway to the bedroom. She also looked back to the screens briefly to make sure that the intruders were still on the stairs. She chewed her lower lip nervously, praying for Beck to hurry up and get back inside with her.

Beck stretched his arm out as far as he could, desperate to reach his cell phone, which only seemed to be getting further and further away — mocking him with its distance. As he stretched out for it again, his other hand suddenly slipped on the wooden floor and went flying back into the nightstand beside him - effectively causing the lamp on top of it to topple over and crash loudly onto the floorboards beneath it.

At the same time, Beck and Jade's hearts stopped dead in their chests. Jade's eyes widened, knowing that they were about to be discovered. Beck turned his head and found the lamp lying on the floor beside him, he knew he only had a few seconds to make his move. He grunted and stretched his hand out again, desperate to reach his phone.

At that same time — footsteps began to ascend the staircase.

Jade's head turned to the screens - which had begun to flicker uncontrollably - and managed to see that no one was on the stairs anymore. Her stomach flipped and she clenched her fists, "Beck!" she yelled.

A second later, Beck's hand managed to grab the phone and he scrambled up from the floor, clenching the phone tightly in his hand. He stood up and fought his way out of the mess of sheets before dashing across the bedroom and diving into the panic room. As soon as he was in, Jade slammed her hand down on the button and the door slammed closed - just as the intruders approached it.

Panting and sweating, Beck propped himself up against the concrete wall as Jade scrambled over to sit beside him, her heart still racing from the whole ordeal. She watched as Beck tapped several buttons on his phone.

"No," he panted, a frown crossing his features as he tapped more buttons.

"No signal?" Jade asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Beck shook his head and stood up. He began pacing back and forth, staring at the signal bar on the fruit-shaped phone. He sighed and looked around, his gaze falling to the small pipe that they had used before for air. He stretched his arm through it and watched the signal bar again, hoping for at least one bar.

Moments later, he was still unsuccessful and sighed as he kneeled back, removing his hand from the pipe as Jade watched him. He looked around again, and this time his eyes found the phone connected to the wall in front of him.

"What?" Jade asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"The main line," Beck breathed, his eyes running up the wall, "I hooked up the main line. If I can find it we can cut into it."

He stood up and lunged across the room, jumping up onto one of the crates in the corner. He looked around the wall for a moment, before reaching up and pulling out another air vent. Reaching inside, he felt around and cursed as he found nothing. He stretched his head in and looked around the other side, his heart leaping as he found the telephone wire tucked away in the corner.

Pulling his head out, he looked over to Jade who was watching him from the floor. "Baby, get the phone," he told her, nodding to the phone connected to the wall. Jade nodded and kneeled up to the shiny, black phone attached to the wall. She grabbed it and yanked it, using all her strength to rip it from the wall.

Beck grunted as he stretched his hand out, only just managing to wrap his fingers around the telephone line. He grabbed it and yanked it roughly before it suddenly came loose, sending him flying back against the opposite wall - much like when the gas had exploded earlier on.

Jade jumped in fright as he fell back, crawling over to him with the phone in her hand. Beck groaned and shrugged his right shoulder, feeling pain swell up in it. He sighed and took the phone from Jade before handing her the wire, "Strip," he requested.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Beck? Now really isn't the time..."

"The wire, Jade. Strip the wire," Beck clarified, fighting an amused smile as he broke open the phone.

"What are we doing?" Jade asked, as she began to strip the wire in her hand.

"I have no idea."

After stripping the wire, Jade handed it to her boyfriend and he began joining them with the wires in the phone, his fingers shaking. He finished and pressed the phone to his hear, his heart leaping, "Dial tone," he breathed.

Jade's eyes widened hopefully as she watched Beck dial 911 and wait. Their hearts raced together as Beck spoke quickly to the operator on the other end of the phone. He suddenly cursed as he was put on hold, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Call Cat," Jade told him.

Beck nodded and quickly dialled the redhead's number, holding the phone to his ear as his hands shook. He waited as the line rang until Cat answered.

"Hello?" the redhead answered, her voice hoarse from sleep and he could imagine her rubbing her eyes.

"Cat! You've got to help us, there are three-" he suddenly stopped talking and brought the phone away from his ear to look at it.

Jade frowned, "What? What happened?"

Beck shook his head and hung up the phone, realising they had lost the connection. Jade's heart fell and she slid down to rest her back against one of the containers behind her, closing her eyes as Beck ran his hands over his face.

"She'll do something," Beck nodded, believing in Cat.

Jade shook her head, "No she won't."

"She will, baby. She will," Beck told her, reaching across and taking her hand tightly in his own.

"No, c'mon Beck. This is Cat we're talking about. She's not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box."

"She'll call the police," Beck assured her.

"She won't."

"She will!"

Jade jumped as Beck raised his voice. She pulled her hand from his and folded her arms over her knees. Beck sighed and ran his hands over his face again, cursing himself for snapping at her.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, resting a hand on her leg, his thumb massaging circles on her skin.

Jade shook her head, "No... I'm sorry."

Beck looked at her in confusion, "Why are you sorry?"

She sighed, "I was trying not to tell you," she said softly, staring into space.

"What?"

There was silence for a moment until Jade's eyes finally flickered up to meet his, "I'm dizzy and hungry."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Jade's diabetes will start to be more present from now on, I promise!**

**xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey kids!**

**I just want to take the time out and say thank you for all of your reviews, not just on this story, but on my others too. They really mean a lot to me and I get so excited when I wake up the morning after posting a chapter and I see that I have a bunch of reviews, tweets and PMs to read. They really make me smile and they keep me going.**

**Anyway! Enough sappiness! Today I made the poster for the sequel to Escape! I'm really excited about it! :{)**

**xo**

* * *

Jade blinked her eyes tightly together and opened them wide again, trying to keep her vision from blurring even more. She glanced to her side and guilt flooded her as she watched Beck rifling through the containers - desperate to find something to keep her from passing out while they were still trapped inside this shoebox of a room.

"Here, drink this," Beck told her, cupping her cheek and holding a carton of something and pouring it into Jade's mouth, his heart breaking at her clammy complexion and hazy eyes. It was almost scary at how quickly she had deteriorated in the past few hours. He watched as she swallowed the juice before he placed the carton back on the floor, just as Jade's wrist monitor beeped loudly.

He lifted her wrist and inspected the monitor - his heart sinking at the number that was displayed on it, "You've dropped to the low forties," he told her, cupping her face in his hands so she looked up at him as he spoke, "That means we just gotta get your blood sugar back up, okay baby?"

Jade stared at him in reply, her eyes seeming to get hazier as the moments went by. She blinked again and her eyes fell from his. Beck brushed her hair away from her face, "Can you hear me okay? Hm?" he checked.

"Beck, I'm just a little dizzy - not deaf," she breathed.

Beck chuckled softly, "Smartass comments, we're doing better," he commented, squeezing her knee lovingly before kneeling forward to look through the containers again, "Okay, did you see any candy in here? Anything sweet?" he asked her as he rummaged through the other supplies which were useless at the moment.

"Uh uh," Jade breathed.

"Well, lets just check again," Beck muttered to himself as he dug deeper in the container.

"Beck, you're making me nervous," Jade told him, her voice soft.

Beck sighed and kneeled back, reaching out and stroking Jade's cheek, "I'm sorry," he breathed as she nuzzled her cheek into his palm - thankful for the comfort. Silence fell over the room for a few moments until Jade broke it with a soft whisper.

"What if I keep dropping?"

Beck shook his head, "You won't, I'll figure something out, baby."

* * *

"C'mon, there's sugar in everything, c'mon," Beck muttered to himself as he ripped things out of the containers, becoming desperate as Jade's blood sugar level continued to drop as time went on. The floor was covered in items which had been torn from the large container in Beck's hunt.

Beside him, Jade sat up against one of the other containers with a blanket wrapped around her shivering body. Her dizziness was becoming increasingly persistent and she knew they only had a certain amount of time before bad things happened. She looked around the room and her eyes fell upon the screens on the wall beside her. She watched the three intruders for a moment until Beck caught her attention.

"Hey," he suddenly spoke up, causing her to turn to look at him. A hopeful smile spread across his lips as he held up a small blue case, "Travel kit."

Jade managed a small smile as he ripped it open and began rifling through its contents. She turned her head and went back to watching the screens beside her - finding it as a way to take her mind off of her deteriorating state. She was vaguely aware of Beck throwing items on the floor, cursing them because they were sugar free.

She watched as the intruders gathered around the front door, and her heart leapt as Cornrows opened the front door. But suddenly her heart jumped into her throat as the intruder in the ski mask abruptly shot Cornrows - resulting in him falling to the ground, dead.

"Beck!" she cried, her eyes wide with fear.

Beck jumped in fright, thinking that something was wrong with her, but when he found her looking up at the screens, he scrambled over to her and wrapped his arms around her as his eyes caught sight of the dead body lying by their front door. Both of them jumped as the intruder in the ski mask shot again. Beck shook his head and pulled Jade away to the corner of the room - knowing that watching wasn't doing anything to help her.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, stroking her sweaty hair away from her face.

"Dizzy... Cold..." she breathed, leaning her forehead against his jaw as she shivered.

He reached behind him and grabbed another blanket which was lying in a lump on the floor. He stretched it out and wrapped it around her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms.

"Stay warm, baby," he breathed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before glancing behind him to look up at the screens. But what he saw made his blood run cold. He stood up to get a closer look.

" Oh my god," he gasped, running a hand through his hair as his stomach churned.

His horrified gasp caused Jade to turn around and look up, "What?"

When Beck didn't answer her, she squinted her eyes to look at the screens. There on the second screen of the top row, was a gloved hand holding an ID card. That ID card belonged to the one and only Cat Valentine.

"Cat?" Jade gasped, scrambling up from the floor, grasping onto Beck's bicep to help her steady herself. Her heart pounded in her chest, praying that she was just imagining things, that her dizziness was beginning to get the better of her, that the intruders didn't have Cat.

The gloved hand pulled the ID card away from the camera before the rest of the shot came into view. But what Beck and Jade saw made their blood run cold. The intruder in the ski mask walked into view before suddenly dragging over a very terrified Cat Valentine and throwing her to the floor.

"Cat!" Jade screamed, her hand flying to her mouth in terror.

It was true, Cat Valentine was now too a victim.

* * *

**Okay, just incase anyone is a little confused:**

**In the movie after one intruder is shot, the ex-husband shows up to check on the mother and daughter after the mother called him (like how Beck called Cat in the previous chapter), and the mother and daughter didn't notice him until his ID card was shown on screen.**

**I hope that makes things a teeny bit clearer! :)**

**Xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A long and intense chapter coming up!**

**Enjoy!**

**xo**

* * *

Beck slid down the concrete wall, holding Jade tightly to his body as they both watched the screens with wide, terrified eyes. They watched as the intruder in the ski mask slammed his foot into Cat's ribs as the other intruder yelled up at the camera. Tears filled their eyes as Cat screamed something, causing the intruder in the ski mask to grab the flood light in the middle of the room and swing it across Cat's face.

Jade whimpered and hid her face in Beck's neck as her tears threatened to spill over. She couldn't watch any more. It was bad enough that she and Beck were trapped in their own house, but now they had Cat. And it looked like they weren't showing any mercy to the little redhead.

Beck breathed loudly and heavily as he watched what felt like a horror movie play on the screen in front of him as another kick was delivered to Cat's ribs. He ran his hand up and down Jade's arm, doing his best to calm her. He knew that if she got too worked up, bad things would happen to her.

His eyes moved back to the screen and widened as one of the intruders threw something over the camera, effectively stopping Beck and Jade from seeing anything, "No," Beck breathed, his entire body filling with dread and fear for the little redhead.

Suddenly, Jade's wrist monitor began beeping loudly and uncontrollably from beside him. His heart stopped and he knew what was happening, but he didn't want to believe it. He grabbed Jade's shaking wrist and looked at the monitor, his stomach lurching at the dangerously low number that was displayed.

"Oh god," he breathed, his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest as panic flooded his body.

Jade suddenly began whining in pain as her body shook. Her whines sent shivers down Beck's spine as he moved her to lie down on the concrete floor. Her muscles spasmed and clenched as her body reacted. Beck wrapped his arms around her and tried to keep her still, holding back his tears as he prayed for it all to be over.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay, shh..." he breathed, but he knew deep down that everything was far from okay, that _she_ was far from being okay. She shook violently in his arms, letting out a pained scream as she grabbed onto his bicep. Beck didn't even notice her black painted nails digging into his skin.

Suddenly, Jade's body stilled and she fell silent. Beck swallowed hard and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead before standing up and running over to the screens, his mind working in overdrive as he fought to save his girlfriend. He watched as an intruder dragged Cat's seemingly unconscious body down the stairs and he knew he had to act quickly. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair as he panted, trying to figure out his next move.

He grabbed a pillow and rushed back over to Jade. Rolling her onto her side, he placed the pillow behind her and rolled her back slightly. Leaning over her, he pressed a loving kiss to her sweat soaked cheek, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"I'll be right back, baby. I'll be right back," he whispered against her skin, pressing another kiss to her cheek before standing up and taking a moment to prepare himself as he stood by the buttons to the door.

He breathed deeply to himself for a second, knowing he only had one chance to do this. After another moment, he looked behind him to Jade once more before reaching out and slamming his hand down on the button to open the door.

The large door slid open and Beck tiptoed out of the panic room, he padded across the floor and ran straight out of the bedroom, not even noticing the unconscious body of one of the intruders lying on their bed. He ran down the hall and up the next flight of stairs, pressing himself against the wall as he padded along the corridor to the room at the end.

While unpacking, Beck and Jade had placed one of Jade's kits in the kitchen, and one in the only room with a refrigerator built into the nightstand - figuring they wouldn't need to use that one unless there was an emergency, which there hardly ever was.

Since Beck couldn't get to the one in the kitchen, he was now making his way along to the spare room at the end of the corridor on the top floor. He ran into the room and over to the nightstand, yanking the door open and kneeling down to look inside. Reaching inside, he accidentally bumped the collection of bottled water, causing several bottles to spill out onto the hardwood floor.

He cursed to himself and froze for a moment, checking to see if anyone had heard before grabbing Jade's kit from the top shelf. He ripped it open and grabbed the emergency kit from inside, opening it and finding it stocked with a needle and little bottle. He snapped it shut and closed the door.

Unbeknownst to Beck - or Jade - the intruder who had been lying in the bedroom had woken up, and the second intruder had heard Beck's footsteps. And they were now gathered in the bedroom together, talking quietly. One of them walked over to the panic room and went inside, suddenly pausing at the sight of Jade's shaking body lying in the middle of the floor.

Beck was rushing back along the corridor when he suddenly heard whispering. He froze and quietly tiptoed over to listen to the whispers.

"_What's this?"_

"_It's a girl, she looks sick."_

"_Who gives a fuck?"_

Beck's eyes widened in horror as he watched the intruders through the banisters above, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. It was a surprise that the intruders couldn't hear it. He stood up and raced down the hall and down the stairs, pressing his back against the wall as he panted, his chest heaving as his stomach churned.

He darted across the corridor and into the opposite room, hiding himself against the wall in the corner. He jumped in fright as a voice suddenly yelled to him, "Hey! What're you doing? Huh?"

Inside the panic room, Jade was vaguely aware of someone standing above her. Her body shivered and her vision blurred when she tried to look up, "Beck?" she breathed.

Outside, Beck made his way closer to the bedroom, absolutely determined to get back to Jade. He held the kit tightly in his hand, knowing that if he didn't get Jade her medicine, she would only get worse.

"We've got your girl," the intruder called to him, making Beck's stomach churn, "C'mon back down here, lets get this over with."

Beck took a deep breath and braced himself before launching himself down the hall, slamming the door open and knocking the intruder back against the wall from the force of it. He ran over to the panic room and stopped dead at the sight of the tall black man standing in the door way.

The other intruder ran over and slammed Beck into the door, causing Beck to throw away the kit in his hands, sending it flying across the floor. Beck grunted as the intruder grabbed him tightly from behind. He reached back and grabbed him, doing his best to free himself and throw the intruder off. Instead, he himself went flying across the room while the intruder flew into the panic room.

Beck cursed and crawled over to where the kit had landed. He scrambled over to it and grabbed it, launching it across the floor and into the panic room just as the doors slammed shut.

When the door slammed shut, the intruder who grabbed Beck had been resting his hand on the door frame, resulting in his hand becoming crushed. He screamed out in pain.

On the other side, Beck ran over and began pounding at the door. Desperate to get back in and help Jade. She needed him, he was the only one - beside herself and Cat - who knew how to give her the emergency injection.

"No!" he screamed as he beat his fists down on the door, his throat burning.

A dry sob left his throat and he slid his back down the door, knowing that from the outside, he was completely helpless. And on the inside, Jade was completely vulnerable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey kids!**

**So I know there was a little confusion with the last chapter. You really have to watch the movie to understand everything, but don't! Hehe, I want everything to be a surprise. After this is over, THEN you can watch the movie ;)**

**Basically, the first intruder (who was shot by the intruder in the ski mask) he's dead in the living room downstairs. The two other intruders are in the panic room with Jade. Cat is unconscious and tied up downstairs. And Beck is in the bedroom outside the panic room.**

**I hope that cleared everything up!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Beck's chest heaved with his ragged breaths as he sat against the door to the panic room, wanting nothing more than to get inside and get Jade her medicine before she became sicker. His hazel eyes darted around the bedroom before landing on an object half-covered by one of the bedsheets.

A gun.

He scrambled over to it and grabbed it before standing up and pointing it at the door to the panic room. He breathed unevenly and his hands shook as they held the gun up, an internal battle rising within him as he waited for it to open. His heart beat loudly in his chest, knowing what he was about to do. He was ready.

"We know you've got the gun. Put it down and step away from the door."

Beck spun around at the sound of a voice coming through the intercom behind him. He ran over to it, his bare-feet padding across the hardwood floor as he moved quickly - the gun still grasped in his sweaty palm. He kneeled down beside the intercom and scrambled around to find the button to answer the intruder. He quickly found it and jammed his thumb against it.

"You gotta open the door," he told them, his voice uneven and his breathing heavy, "My girlfriend is very sick," his voice broke on the last word as his throat closed up. He swallowed hard and continued, "She needs an injection."

Beck waited for a response from the intruders, desperate and praying that they would have at least some mercy and let him in. When he received no response, he continued on, "Open the door so I can give her a shot. I swear to God, I'll kill you both," he finished, his voice low and dangerous. He wasn't messing around.

"If I open the door, you'll shoot us!" a voice responded to him.

He sighed desperately, "So give her the shot yourself," he begged. He didn't care how Jade got the medicine, just as long as she got it soon. "Give her the shot!" he screamed, his throat burning from the intensity. His thumb released the intercom button and he fell back onto the floor, his chest heaving as he prayed silently.

Inside the panic room, Jade was barely aware of anything happening around her. Her hearing was muffled and her sight was more than blurry. Her hair stuck to her sweat-soaked skin as her body shook violently - desperate for the medicine.

"Do you need this?" she heard a voice ask from behind her. From the corner of her eye she could only just make out the sight of the tall black man kneeling behind her holding her emergency kit in his gloved hand.

She let out a shaky breath and gave the smallest nod.

"Can you do this yourself?"

Jade glanced over to him and shook her head, her eyes closing again as her strength decreased as the seconds passed by. Silence fell over the room for a moment before the intruder spoke again.

"What happens if you don't get it?"

"Gonna... Die..." Jade breathed, her breath short.

Suddenly, the intruder behind them with his hand stuck in the door began screaming once again, startling Jade and the other intruder who was trying to help her. He dropped Jade's kit and stood up to find out what was going on. He looked at the monitors on the wall and found Beck throwing himself against the door with full force.

The intruder pressed the intercom button, "Put the gun down on the floor and go downstairs, all the way down stairs," he ordered before turning to Jade, "I'll give her the shot, alright? I'll give your girl the shot."

Beck looked down at the gun in his hand and figured there was no way he was leaving unprotected. Ignoring the first order, he grasped the gun in his hand and bolted out the room and down the stairs.

"I told you to leave the gun!" the voice came from around him, making him jump in surprise. He ran over to one of the cameras and mouthed 'fuck you' to the intruder, knowing he was watching. Suddenly, the sound of the panic room door sliding open came from above, causing Beck's heart to leap before he rushed back up the stairs and into the bedroom, just in time to see the door close once again. He cursed breathlessly.

"You pull any shit like that again, I'll fucking kill her. You hear me? You step outside, I'll kill her. If I see you leave this house, I'll cut her fucking throat. Understand?" the voice of the second intruder spat through the intercom.

Beck's heart stopped and he instantly regretted his actions, knowing Jade could suffer the consequences. He refused to let them touch her. He walked over to the bedroom intercom and pressed the button, "I understand," he breathed, his grip loosening on the gun in his hand as his chest heaved with a sob as the thought of Jade flashed through his mind, "But please, just give her the shot... please."

In the panic room, the tall black man had kneeled down beside Jade and began unzipping the emergency kit.

"Don't give her it, he'll call the cops," the second intruder mumbled, nursing his severely injured hand.

"Are you gonna open the safe?" the first spat, turning to look at him. The second said nothing in response, watching as his accomplice scrambled around with the kit.

Jade stared over at the second intruder, doing her best to glare at him through her hazy vision.

He stared back at her, "Don't you look at me," he spat.

Jade slowly moved her eyes away and down to where the first intruder was opening her kit. She watched him for a second before closing her eyes tiredly.

"Hey."

Her eyes opened again at the sound of a voice, and found the black man leaning over to her, "All I know is what I see on tv," he told her, his voice echoing and muffled to Jade as she breathed heavily, "You gotta talk me through this."

Jade swallowed heavily and nodded, knowing she was about to put her life in this criminal's hands. There was nothing else she could do. She just had to trust him.

* * *

**Also! In case some of you guys don't follow me on Twitter, I recently came up with an idea for a BRAND NEW STORY based on the movie called Marwencol. I made a trailer, here it is!**

** / watch?v=A4RmghThDOo**

**Let me know what you think!**

**xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey kids!**

**I'm SO sorry about the lack of updates lately. I started working new shifts and last week was extremely hectic for me. But on the plus side, I met Victoria Justice! She's absolutely the nicest, most genuine, down to earth person I've ever met in my life.**

**ANYWAY, enjoy!**

* * *

Jade watched through her blurred vision as the intruder rummaged around in the emergency kit. He stared at the items inside for a moment before pointing at something.

"This, right here?"

She followed his point and shook her head. His point moved over to a small, red case strapped onto the other side. He picked it up.

"This?"

She nodded weakly and the intruder relaxed slightly, knowing he had done something right. His shaking fingers pried open the case before he pulled out the syringe and small bottle inside. Jade watched as he injected the medicine into the syringe.

"Nice house you got here," the intruder said casually, as if they were having a conversation on the street as opposed to in the panic room of their house, "You guys are rich?"

Jade sighed, "Parents are rich," she breathed, a small smile crossing her features as she thought back to the moment when Beck's parents had offered to buy them this house in New York. Beck had initially protested, but Jade had been all for it.

She froze as the intruder suddenly yanked up her tank-top, exposing her pale, flat stomach. She couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably as his hands touched her. She was only ever used to Beck's hands touching her - not some stranger who had broken into their home in the middle of the night.

"Like this?" he asked, bringing the needle closer to her.

"Tap it."

He nodded and quickly flicked his finger against the syringe a few times before resuming his previous position. He brought the needle closer to her skin before slowly inserting the point of the needle, making Jade wince weakly.

"I wish I coulda put my kid in a place like this," he spoke softly as he injected the medicine into her, "It's not that I didn't try, just... Sometimes things don't work out the way you want 'em to."

Moments later, he removed the needle and sighed, "Done."

Jade breathed heavily and felt relief flood her body. Or was it the medicine... She wasn't sure. But whatever it was, it was making her feel better and more alive already.

"It wasn't s'posed to be like this," the intruder sighed as he cleared the needle and bottle away, "We had it all planned out."

Jade swallowed to clear her throat before speaking, "Thanks," she breathed, referring to the medicine. He looked up and caught her eyes as they flickered down to his overalls, "Burnham."

Burnham looked down at his overalls and saw his name-tag stitched on to the pocket on the chest. He sighed and nodded as he zipped up the kit, "Wasn't s'posed to be like this," be whispered again before throwing the kit into the corner.

Outside of the panic room, Beck sat nervously on the edge of the bed as he eagerly waited for news about Jade. His long, tan fingers ran over the gun in his hand as his mind raced. He had no idea what was going on in that claustrophobic room. He just hoped Jade was okay.

"She's gonna be okay," a voice came through the intercom, causing Beck to jump in surprise before his heart lifted, "I gave her the shot, she's alright. It'll be over soon."

Beck breathed heavily for a moment after the intercom clicked off. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair before looking down at the gun. He grasped it tightly before running out of the room.

Inside, Jade watched in confusion as both intruders made a mess of the room. They pulled everything out of the containers and threw them across the floor before sliding the containers across to the other side. Burnham kneeled down and pulled back the carpet, a small smile gracing his face.

* * *

Beck made his way down the wooden staircase to the level below. He touched down on the wooden floor and looked around, his heart stopping as he spotted a familiar redhead tied to a chair in the middle of the room. A small gasp left his lungs as he made his way over to her.

"Oh my god, Cat.." he breathed as he approached her and saw just how badly she was beaten, "Can you move?"

A small tear tricked down Cat's cheeks as she managed to move her head, "Not much," she whimpered, "I think my arm's broken."

Beck swallowed hard and reached out to gently brush her hair from her face, "It'll be okay, shh," he soothed, brushing away a stray tear that had begun to make a trail down her bruised and bloodied cheek.

* * *

Jade's eyes followed Burnham's hands as he rolled back the middle strip of carpeting on the floor of the panic room. He tucked it behind him before lifting up a newly revealed latch in the floor. Jade's perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed, wondering what was going on. She was still a little lightheaded from earlier, but otherwise she was okay - just a little dizzy.

Burnham stood up and crossed the shoebox of a room and grabbed his tool-bag before returning to his position in the middle of the floor. He reached inside the bag and hauled out a large piece of machinery before setting it on the floor with a thud. He unravelled the cable and quickly plugged it into the outlet on the wall opposite him. Immediately, the machine began humming loudly, causing the floor beneath to vibrate.

* * *

Beck's mind raced wildly as he looked at Cat and thought of Jade upstairs. He didn't know what to do. His two favourite girls were potentially at risk and he felt completely helpless. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking down at the gun in his hand. And suddenly an idea appeared in his mind.

"Cat, try and raise your arm for me, okay?" he requested.

Cat's hazel eyes caught his own and she nodded, wincing as she slowly brought her arm up before suddenly screaming in pain and shaking her head.

Beck winced and soothing massaged her temple, "Shh, it's okay. Try again. Please, Cat."

Cat whimpered and caught his eye, "Beck," she began, slightly breathless, "Please don't do anything stupid."

He sighed and lowered his head, "They're gonna kill us."

Cat shook her head, "Just do everything they ask and it'll be okay. I've seen the movies," she breathed.

Beck fought back a chuckle, "This isn't a movie, Cat. This is real," he reminded her, "They have Jade and they could kill her."

Just as Cat opened her mouth to speak again, a sudden buzzing noise cut her off - causing both her and Beck to look around in confusion. The buzzing continued persistently until Beck realised what it was.

The doorbell.

* * *

**Did everyone see Wanko's Warehouse?! I loved it! Mainly because it inspired a new idea in my head ;{)**

**Title: Wanko's Nightmare**

**Summary: The plan was to spend the night at Wanko's so they could be first in line for the big sale. But what happens when they discover that they're not alone?**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I know it's been like 973912469 months since I last updated this, and I'm sorry, but I'm just getting back into the flow of writing. I'm sorry if this is a boring chapter, but hopefully I can get back to normal soon.**

**Enjoy**

**xo**

* * *

"The police," Cat breathed, wincing as her ribs ached with each breath.

Beck's eyes widened, "You called the cops?" he confirmed, panic rising in his chest as Cat whimpered and nodded. This was the last thing he needed. He knew that the intruders would think that he had called the cops himself, and now Jade would probably end up feeling their wrath. He sighed heavily and gently squeezed Cat's hand, "Okay... Don't say a word," he told her.

The redhead nodded and clamped her mouth shut in fear of letting out another whimper as she watched Beck stand up and dash across the room. He reached into one of the unpacked boxes and quickly found one of his plaid shirts before throwing it on, covering his bare arms before he pulled the couch away from the front door.

The cops pounded loudly on the door from the other side, each thud making Beck's heart race faster, "I'm just trying to unlock the door," he called, slurring his words slightly to try and convince the cops that he had just awoken. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the security camera glaring down on him and he just knew that the two intruders and Jade were watching his every move. He breathed deeply once more before pulling the door open and leaning against it, "yeah?" he asked, purposefully making his voice gruff.

"Is everything okay?" the first cop asked.

"You alright, sir?" asked the second.

"What time is it?" Beck questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"It's err... A little after four," the first cop replied as he looked at his watch.

"We got a call, sir?"

Beck frowned in mock confusion, "Somebody called you?"

Both cops nodded before the first stepped forward, "Can we come in?"

Beck's heart froze at the question, but he played it cool - something he was good at, "What do you want?" he asked.

"We'd like to come in."

"No, you don't need to come in," he told them, praying to the gods above that the cops would just leave already.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"I'm fine."

The first cop sighed and ran his eyes across Beck's 'exhausted' features, "Young man, you don't look so good."

Beck scoffed tiredly, "Well you don't look so hot yourself, officer," he retorted before sighing, "C'mon, it's freezing out here."

"There are three," the second officer suddenly stated, making Beck freeze completely.

"What?"

"Your friend said you called for help. That you said 'there are three' right before you got cut off?" the first officer informed him.

Beck sighed softly and crossed his arms, leaning against the door, "Oh that phone call," he muttered, his mind racing as he tried to think of something.

"Then your neighbours across the courtyard called in about some loud shouts or a loud speaker of some kind," the first officer continued.

Beck stayed silent for a second before miraculously coming up with a lie, "Oh that was the tv, it's off now," he shook his head tiredly before moving to close the door.

"Can I just ask you one question?" the first officer cut him off, "What was the end of that sentence?"

"Huh?"

"When you said 'there are three', what was the rest?"

Beck closed his eyes for a moment before responding, "Look... The girl who called you... that was my -now- ex girlfriend, we just split up," Beck began, lying through his teeth, "And it's my first night in a new house... I mean, I was a little drunk, and the sentence if you insist on knowing was going to be... There are three things I will do for you if you come over here and jump into bed with me right now," he lied smoothly, "Thank god I came to my senses before I said all that, and I hung up so nobody would ever have to know what I was thinking. Unless, of course, two cops came to my door in the middle of the night and interrogated me," he finished, impressed with just how well he could lie on the spot, especially to two cops.

The cops were silent for a few moments before the second one spoke, "So Rick, you wanna go?" he asked the first cop, "Or do you want him to tell you which three things?"

Rick sighed, "Sir, if there's something you want to say to us, but maybe you can't say right now... You might wanna make some kind of a signal, by blinking your eyes a few times, something like that? That's something you could do... Safely."

Beck was tempted, god he was so tempted. If he did it, he could save Jade and Cat and himself in an instant, but in turn it also put their lives in even further danger, knowing that the two intruders would kill Jade instantly if he told the truth. So instead of breaking down and giving in like he so desperately wanted to do, he stared the officers straight in the eye.

"I'm fine, really... Cross my heart," Beck smiled convincingly.

Rick and his partner looked at Beck for a moment before beginning to back off, "Sorry to disturb you, sir," Rick sighed before descending the steps.

Beck flashed them one last smile before slamming the door closed and locking it. He flicked the peephole open and watched the officers walk away, knowing that that was probably his only chance of saving Jade. He closed the peephole and leaned against the door for a moment, breathing heavily and gathering his thoughts before running back into the darkness of the house.

Back into hell.


End file.
